<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guerriera by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366309">Guerriera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terzogenita [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e double-drabble con protagonista May.<br/>May è una mia Oc, è la figlia di Goku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terzogenita [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta sentendo: Beautiful people di Ed Sheeran feat. Khalid<br/>Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Gorin chara sheet part 3 by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Gorin-chara-sheet-part-3-192629224.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanti della natura</p><p> </p><p>Dalya camminava sul muretto, un passo dopo l’altro, le braccia spalancate e la testa sollevata, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al capo. La fascetta che le teneva ferma la frangetta era decorata dai disegni di alcuni teschietti mori, indossava innumerevoli collane e braccialetti di metallo che tintinnavano ai suoi movimenti.</p><p>Al labbro aveva un piercing. Fissava la luna piena sopra di lei, trattenendo il fiato.</p><p>“Oggi ho inseguito uno scoiattolo. Non lo facevo da quando ero bambina. Tu ne hai mai inseguito uno?” domandò, voltandosi. Nel movimento fece sollevare la gonna a pieghe. Mise le mani nelle tasche e si mise a camminare all’indietro, sempre sul muretto.</p><p>“Quando ero piccola, una volta, ho porto una ghianda ad uno scoiattolo ed è stato lui a venire da me” spiegò May.</p><p>Dalya rispose: “Tipo Biancaneve? Si vede che sei figlia di Goku, è lui il naturalista”.</p><p>May ridacchiò.</p><p>“Ti ricordo, cara nipotina, che i tuoi geni sono gli stessi. Mamma racconta sempre che tuo padre Goten si porta a casa tutti gli animaletti più strani” le ricordò.</p><p>Dalya saltò giù dal muretto, facendo sollevare la gonna abbastanza da mostrare gli slip viola, a righe bianche, col merletto, che indossava sotto.</p><p>“Figo” ammise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ballando sul letto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: Son Gorin pose by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Son-Gorin-pose-192629411.<br/>Scritta sentendo: I Don’t care di Ed Sheeran with Justin Bieber.<br/>“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”<br/>Prompt: 40. Solo per una notte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ballando sul letto</p><p> </p><p>May iniziò a dimenare le mani davanti al viso, mentre ancheggiava. Ballava seguendo la musica.</p><p>Veg, steso sul letto, la guardava dal basso, leccandosi le labbra.</p><p>&lt; Certo che è davvero bellissima &gt; pensò. I seni di lei si alzavano e abbassavano seguendo i suoi movimenti, tra essi svettava il gioiello a forma di goccia di giada.</p><p>La figlia di Goku dimenava la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio larghi quattro dita e i lunghi capelli mori che le ricadevano lungo le spalle.</p><p>Veg si disse: &lt; Voglio svegliarmi tutti i giorni così. Con lei che balla sul mio letto &gt;. Le accarezzò una gamba, sporgendosi per raggiungere il suo fianco.</p><p>May aveva scalciato un cuscino fuori dal letto. Si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiando si sedette sul suo petto, premendogli le ginocchia contro la pelle nuda.</p><p>Veg indossava solo dei boxer blu, mentre lei aveva dei calzini candidi e delle mutandine bucherellate.</p><p>“Pensavo che sarebbe stata solo per una notte e che te ne saresti andata” soffiò, accarezzandole il seno. Premendole il palmo sul capezzolo.</p><p>May lo baciò.</p><p>“Io non scappo, combatto sempre a viso aperto” ribatté.</p><p>Veg le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo, sentendole il sapore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotenks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: Pixiv Id 81419, Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lussuria, Mohawk, Pixiv, 6433 (Pairing); https://www.zerochan.net/741243.<br/>Scritta per il p0rnfest: AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest: <br/>Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Lussuria/Ryohei, sudore<br/>Headcanon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotenks</p><p> </p><p>May si affacciò alla finestra e guardò Trunks e Goten muoversi all’unisono.</p><p>“Fu-sion…”.</p><p>&lt; Cosa fanno? &gt; si domandò. Osservò l’espressione concentrata di suo fratello maggiore e quella del suo migliore amico. &lt; Ballano? &gt;.</p><p>I due congiunsero gl’indici, piegandosi uno a destra e a uno a sinistra, trovandosi al centro.</p><p>“HA!” gridarono.</p><p>La piccola dovette schermarsi dall’esplosione di luce che ne seguì con la mano. Batté le palpebre e abbassò lentamente la mano.</p><p>“Io sono il fantastico Gotenks!” gridò la fusion.</p><p>May sgranò gli occhi.</p><p>“Che figo” sussurrò, spalancando la bocca ad o. Saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a cespuglio.</p><p> </p><p>[104].</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>